Blu/Gallery
Blu_-1.jpg Blu_-2.jpg Blu_-3.jpg Blu and Jewel relationship.jpg 0605828_25623_MC_T.jpg Vlcsnap-19808.png|Blu and Jewel dancing together. Vlcsnap-3909.png Vlcsnap-9516.png|Awkward... Blu Rio.png BluJewelBabyMacaws.jpg Nico-and-blue.jpg Mainpage BluandJewel6.jpg Blu skateboarding2.jpg Blu skateboarding.jpg Rio10(BluJewel).jpg Rio4(Blu).jpg Rio5(Blu).jpg Blu.jpg Rio blue and jewel.jpg Sylvio launch Blu.jpg Linda & Blu.jpg Linda, Blu & Silvio.jpg Blu 002.jpg Rio Rafael Blu 002.jpg Rio Rafael Blu.jpg Image.jpg Rafael Blu.jpg Blu 003.jpg Blu 004.jpg Blu 005.jpg Blu Rafael.jpg Blu Luiz.jpg Vlcsnap-7312.png Linda stroking Blu.jpg Party.jpg Rio 2 teaser Blu dancing.png Th.jpg Blu, Jewel and Rafael.jpg Pedro-rio.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-8481.jpg Their First Kiss.png Rioscreenshot bluandjewel01 display.jpg Rio-Review-The-Film-Pilgrim-Jewel-and-Blu1.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-7432.jpg Blu and Jewel.jpg Blu smile.jpg Blu and Jewel 2.jpg Blu 2.jpg Rafael, Blu and Jewel.jpg Rafael, Blu and Jewel 2.jpg Rafael, Blu and Jewel 3.jpg Blu, Jewel and Rafael 2.jpg Blu and Rafael.jpg Blu (Rio).jpg Rio Soundtrack.jpg Rio-movie.jpg Thumbnail-2.aspx.jpeg Rio film poster 3.jpg 640px-Rio-The-Movie-WALLPAPER-OFFICIAL-blu-from-the-computer-animated-film-rio-22897787-1024-768.jpg Poster.jpg Rio-poster-02.jpg Blu hangglider.jpg Blu roster.jpg Hanglider scene.jpg Rio scene.png Rio Movie.jpg Rio-UK-Poster.jpg Rio 10.jpg Blu-Jewel-rio-movie-wallpaper 03.jpg Blu-Jewel-rio-movie-wallpaper 07.jpg Rio-movie-still.jpg Rio-movie-photo-05.jpg Rio-movie-poster-2010-1020694077.jpg Rio Movie Poster by Alecx8.jpg Cartoon-Movies-Rio-Parrot-Blue-Celebrity-And-Movie-Pictures-806777-475x728.jpg Rio 3.jpg Tram scene Rio movie.jpg Funny pic.png Rio 4.jpg Blu and jewel dancing.jpg Samba club Rio movie.jpg Rio-rio-the-movie-27375355-850-363.jpg Jewel4.png Funny rio scene.jpg Blu and Jewel near kiss.jpg Blu-and-jewel-tied-to-a-boulder-blu-and-jewel-24812760-350-144.jpg Rio (1).jpg Rio-13.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 12.09.47 PM.png Rio-movie-poster.jpg Rio-game-wallpaper-other-245987.jpg Rio530.jpg Rio clipworkseverytime hd.jpg Rio generic 1c hr.jpg Rio cliptellherhowyoufeel hd.jpg Rio-041.jpg Blu and Jewel chain scene.jpg Rio-16.jpg Blu singing.jpg Blu-rio-movie-wallpaper 11.jpg Blue-Parrots-Rio-the-Movie.jpg Rio-character-pics-rio-21117556-800-501.jpg Rio-character-pics-rio-21117558-800-692.jpg Rio-character-pics-rio-21117551-699-800.jpg Rio-3D-rio-20862100-600-394.jpg I-CAN-T-FLYYYY-rio-20845230-1920-1080.jpg Char 36247.jpg Blu-launch-rio.jpg Blu-rio-20522400-123-166.png Rio-rio-the-movie-27375407-850-363.jpg Rio-pics-rio-21663587-500-213.jpg Rio clipchainedchase hd.jpg Jewel and rio by kludd17-d3dp2r6.jpg Rio-rio-the-movie-27375395-850-363.jpg Rio-rio-the-movie-27375351-850-363.jpg Rioscreenshot bluandjewel02 display.jpg Rio-rio-21531727-1269-540.jpg Rio 12.jpg Rio-pics-rio-21663599-500-281.jpg Blu-RARE-rio-31684156-300-302.jpg Hqdefault (2).jpg 2011 rio 012.jpg Jewel and rio by kludd17-d3dp2r6.jpg Rio 3.png Rio1080p006.png Rio 18.png Blu and jewel by kludd17-d3dp6f7.jpg Awkward blu by sistemx-d3jt28t.jpg Rio and jewel by kludd17-d3dp1u5.jpg Rio 1.jpg Blu takes flight.png Blu saves Jewel.jpg BDDefinition2011Rio-5.WM .jpg Jewel-Blu-Louis-rio-20847651-642-272.jpg Blu jumps on the jewel by kludd17-d3dp4io.jpg Rio teaser hd.jpg Inspecting.jpg Blu & Jewel.jpg Blu and jewel in the cage by kludd17-d3dqxoe.jpg Blu and jewel in cages by wezzie1-d4cqa3k.jpg Rio-rio-21532461-1023-548.jpg Rio-rio-21533427-1272-711.jpg Blu-jewel-and-one-of-rafael-s-evil-little-chicks-blu-and-jewel-24812801-350-144.jpg Rio movie blu jesse jewel anna-450x192.jpg Rio by kludd17-d3dp35c.jpg Tulio and Blu.jpg Blu meeting Nico and Pedro.jpg Blu and Jewel samba club.jpg Rafael and blu by kludd17-d3dp5el.jpg Rio2011r5newaudioxvidac.jpg Rioo-rio-21533515-1258-700.jpg Rio-screenshots-rio-21236670-1061-551.jpg Rio-rio-21533419-1274-696.jpg You-thought-we-were-going-to-KISS-rio-21530811-626-270.jpg That hurts by kludd17-d3dw14h.jpg Rio (movie) wallpaper - Nico Singing Fly Love.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel approaching Vista Chinesa.png Riocovnew.png Birds vs monkeys.png Rio-pics-rio-23601065-720-304.png Rio hangglider hd.jpg Chain chase.jpg 4748-rio-movie-2011-iphone-hd-wallpaper 320x480.jpg 483949 159709300857324 835259534 n.jpg Rio-024.jpg 05153123YC.jpg Hqdefault (3).jpg Profile picture by rio blu-d4xvzlr.jpg Rio movie wallpaper.jpg Rio-Movie-2.jpg Blu and Jewel ca.jpg Blu and Jewel awkward scene.jpg Blu and Jewel market scene.jpg 25rio-blu-610x236.jpg Rio.png Rio 17.png Test.png Screenshot from 2013-08-21 20 48 11.png Rio 6.jpg Blu and jewel something something something.png Falling.png WFTCRMImageFetch.jpg Blu+ Jewel.jpg Blu Aviary.jpg Rio-blu-610x236.jpg 9780062014870.jpg Blu and jewel once again...png Blu looking at jewel.png 4619 1.jpg Arriving at luiz' garage.jpg Just met.jpg Rio-nestle-dassault.jpg Jewel and Blu.jpg Blu and Jewel meet rafael's kids.jpg Rio background 2 by chrispy199-d4hfg32.jpg Rio-pic.jpg Hqdefault (4).jpg Rio outside luiz' garage.jpg Blu in cage.jpg Rio 19.png Rio jewel blu.png Blu and linda rio wallpaper-other.jpg 295202 458233924198374 803623851 n.jpg Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel on air plane.png Rio blu .jpg Showing chains.png Blu and jewel again yeah idk what to say.png Hqdefault (5).jpg Rio 30.jpg Fav.jpg Film frame rio by katemisskiss-d39rbaz.jpg Blu-n-Jewel-rio-21238291-700-436.jpg Blu carrying Jewel.jpg Rio beach.jpg Blu and Jewel rafael.jpg Blu rescues jewel.jpg Aaaa.jpg Rio!!!.jpg Rio ....png RIO poof.png Uerm.png RIO choking.png RIO aaa.png RIO 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING !'.png RIO stuck inna cage.png RIO opened cage door.png RIO ooh dear.png 'Crazy love bird'.png Woah wut O.O.png 531126 482708988417534 1912591566 n.jpg 225353 224690234213965 5400285 n.jpg 261634 228509537181829 2469383 n.jpg 292563 416177195070714 1881752439 n.jpg 527762 416777965010637 850122631 n.jpg Blu and jewel awkward romantic scene.jpg Rio blu sss.jpg Rio 17.png CRAAAAAAAAAAAAW.jpg 36573.jpg RIO slidding.png RIO luiz running with Blu in his fruits.png RIO luiz looking mean pinning Blu and Jewel.png RIO jewel and blu thrown.png RIO Blu scared of drool.png RIO blu disgusted.png RIO blu and jewel yeah again....png RIO blu and jewel getting pushes by Luiz.png RIO AAAAH SHARP OBJECT!.png 602214 427654867330730 1068374331 n.jpg 395369 381456995294149 489058619 n.jpg 148552 400525876720594 1215037656 n.jpg 270341 403287429777772 508045926 n.jpg 189509 400524763387372 1815739932 n.jpg 996526 396435257129656 435322288 n.jpg 5593 388133357959846 1198265178 n.jpg 389238 380762155363633 974504253 n.jpg 971479 389606124479236 26659022 n.jpg 16585 403650933074755 266773674 n.jpg 253389 374336922672823 1761327347 n.jpg 64314 353032268136622 1037779059 n.jpg 249315 379530195486829 119827598 n.jpg 482609 436000599829490 757469228 n.jpg 1069334 400181456755036 663975744 n.jpg 600535 380763168696865 2060928080 n.jpg 941584 375978869175295 731034898 n.jpg 300567 378839092222606 1662133679 n.jpg 1002460 400531446720037 509658454 n.jpg 379604 379533375486511 52520331 n.jpg 74613 397252397047942 437776848 n.jpg Category:Gallery